


Threshold

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-11
Updated: 2005-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Sometime  during Season Six.





	Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanks: To Robin, for staying up late to read it. She says it's 100 words. Who am I to argue?

Dedication: To all the romantics in the crowd.

* * *

On a wintry December morning, Justin’s phone rings. It’s Brian, he’s in the city and on his way to Justin’s Chelsea apartment. 

Justin escorts his trick-du-jour to the door, empties the litter box, brushes his teeth twice and brews a fresh pot of coffee.

When he hears Brian on the stairs, he runs out to meet him in the hallway. Justin’s bare feet are flecked with sage-green paint, and Brian still looks like a god.

They grin at each other, and Justin reaches out to brush snow off Brian’s wool coat before pulling him firmly and surely across his threshold.


End file.
